one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkseid vs Frieza
These two evil,intergalactic overlords are the greatest enemies of a alien hero sent to earth to escape a collapsing planet..but which one will in in the season 3 premiere of ONE MINUTE MELEE!?!?! Battle Frieza's ship loomed over apokolips as Frieza cackled. Frieza:We're going to be destroying the planet swift and quickly. Frieza got into his chair and flew out of the ship to start a supernova attack,but he barely managed to avoid an omega beam that tore through his ship's reactor,destroying it and sending frieza flying to Apokolips' surface. Frieza got up and took his armor off as Darkseid landed in front of him. Darkseid:You are a fool if you think you can defeat me with your pitifully small form. Frieza growled,but kept his composure. Frieza:Fine...if you want me at my best,I assume i'll just get to the main event! Frieza then started glowing gold as the ground began collapsing around them,causing Darkseid to punch him into a building,but then the building was destroyed as Golden Frieza emerged. Frieza:I want you at your strongest!But then again..i'd win anyway. Then Golden Frieza flew at Darkseid with an amazing speed as Darkseid revved his fist up. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Both of their punches collided,causing a shockwave to destroy much of the area they were in.Frieza grabbed darkseid and flew up to the atmosphere before punching him several times,then kneed him before teleporting above him and kicked him down,but Darkseid stopped himself before kneeing Frieza and throwing him far away. 50! Frieza stopped himself,but flew into a punch from darkseid,who then kicked him several times before his leg was caught and frieza did a flipkick.Frieza and Darkseid collided their punches and kicks for several moments before they punched eachother at the same time,sending them both flying back. 40! Frieza smirked. Frieza:It's not common somebody takes me to the limit of my golden form. Frieza then put his hand out and fired several full power energy balls at darkseid,who stopped them all with his omega beams,then fired an omega beam at Frieza,but frieza managed to fire an energy blast at the omega beam,stopping it.Then,Frieza and Darkseid charged at eachother full speed before colliding with their punches,breaking apokolips in half from the force. 30! Frieza and Darkseid fought around the remnants of apokolips,causing several shockwaves that rattle the planet and cause Darkseid's army to start engaging the remnants of frieza's army.Frieza kicked darkseid,then punched him repeatedly before being kneed in the jaw by darkseid,who then did a double axe handle,sending frieza flying into a dead zarbon. 20! Frieza threw zarbon's body at Darkseid before firing a frieza cutting beam,sending Darkseid flying before teleporting behind him and kicked him in the neck,but his leg was caught by darkseid who pulled him into an uppercut. 10! Frieza made clones of his different forms and sent them at Darkseid while charging a full power death beam.Darkseid blocked punches from all of the forms and easily destroyed them all before frieza teleported behind darkseid. Frieza:See you in hell. Frieza fired the full power death beam,piercing Darkseid's heart before throwing him to what remains of apokolips. K.O!!!! Darkseid struggled to get up and Frieza charged up a Supernova attack,then fired it at apokolips,destroying all that remains of it,including darkseid,then flew off as the battle between his army and the army of apokolips raged on. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... Frieza detransformed back to his first form and cackled in victory. FRIEZA!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3